Rebel Boy
by elina-chan
Summary: Sakura is a new student at Konoha High School.She then met the famous Sasuke Uchiha.How will she react when this will happen?....Sasusaku,Naruhina,Shikaino and others
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

-The new girl-

_BEEEEP……BEEEEP……BEEEP---BAAAAMMMMM!!!!_

,,Shut the hell up!Somebody's sleeping right now!" a teenager said after she broke the alarm clock,then went to the bathroom brushed her teeth and went in shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her name was Sakura. She is a fifteen years old girl with a pastel pink(bubblegum pink)hair that reaches her hips. She has emerald green and big eyes with that she can make the most irresistible puppy eyes face.

After the shower she dryed her hair and changed in her clothes .She wears a black corset and bloody red skirt.(**A/N:not emo)**She then went downstairs and ate an apple.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Hello honey!Are you ready for your first day konoha high school?"her mum said.

,,Yeah I'm fine. At least I'll not be late for school."

,,But hun it's 7:45 already!!!"

,,Shit I g2g bye mum!!!" said Sakura then dashed to school.

She has to walk 15 min to reach the school but if she run she is there in 9 min.**(A/N:Go Sakura Go^O^).**She then went to the secretary. There was a cute boy with blond hair and blue like the sea eyes.

,,Hello!I'm the new student :Haruno Sakura!"

,,Hello !I'm the secretary of this school:Shizune!Here is your schedule and …..Naruto come here please. This is Naruto. He will accompany you to homeroom."

,,Hi!I'm Naruto Dattebayo!!!!"**(A/N:means belive it and he's a weirdo but a cute one^^)**

,,Hi ! I'm Sakura!Nice to meet you!"

,,Then c'mon Sakura-chan!Let's go to our class!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

They entered in the class and Sakura belived that she was sooo late but…….there was no teacher!!!**(A/N:Guess who??(?_?)**Then behind them appeared a 30 years old adult with silver hair and a mask on his face.

,,Sorry I'm late.I helped a--"

..LIAR!!"yelled Naruto

,,You're the new student ,right?"said The teacher named….:KAKASHI!!!and ignored Naruto's yell.

_**How can a sensei say something so lame as an excuse!!!!! (A/N:Inner Sakura)**_

_I know even now I can't realise!!!!__**(A/N:Sakura's thoughts)**_

,,H-Hai!!"said Sakura.

,,Class!!We have a new student-in backround :whistles and,,OMG such a HOTTIE!!. Please could you say something about you?"

_,,_Hai!Well my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 15 years old and I like black in combination with pink or red,rock and also extreme sports,mathematic and I'm good at all the sciene subjects. What I dislike is to not have something to do,sluts,bitches and playboys. The end!".

,,OK. Now you can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha that will raise his hand".Then she walked and sat next to him.

She saw that all the girls in class gave her a death glare so she asked Sasuke what's going on.

,,Ummmm….Excuse me but I have something on my face or why did they stare at me?"she pointed at the girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She then saw him. Onyx eyes with a porcelain skin and body that can take your breath. In one word:gorgeous.

,,Hn."then went back to stare at the window.**(A/N:the infamous replica that could Sasuke give you!!!!Thank you sasuke,thank you!!…I understand you 100%*sarcasm-a lot-*)**

,,Pardon me??"

,,Hn."

_**Owwww……that's it!!! I'm gonna rip his head!!!!SHANAROOO!!!!!**_

,,Hey chiken butt head!!!Could you please not ignore!!!Cuz if you do I'll beat the crap out of you!!!!!"screamed Sakura in the class not even bothering if she gets detention or something.

All the girls gasped. All the boys smirked .She,the new girl,in the first second she met the famous Sasuke Uchiha,…..screamed at him. But no booooy,not squeal,but scream.A pissed off scream.

She then breath in and out and sat down. All the eyes were on her. Even Uchiha's.

_How can she say that to me !!!!The famous and gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha! I mean SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!_tought Sasuke.

_But she is hot and isn't a fan girl like the other ……..interesting._

He then saw her laughing like nothing happened with the new friend of her,Ino.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!_

Sakura was going out of class when she was grabbed by the shoulder. She turned to see…a girl. A girl that has red hair, red eyes that match her hair,a pair of old glasses and the most slutiest thing**(A/N:If that exist)**:just a bra t-shirt and a mini mini and again MINI skirt with that anybody can see her panties. We can say that this experiment of a phenomen is called:SLUT!!!

,,Hey you pink haired bitch!"yelled the pissed off slut that think she can froze anybody with this.

,,Yeeessss….???" said Sakura with a bored expression on face that was analyzing her black and pink nails**(A/N:like mines and no not emo!!I know I have something with the emo thing heheheh…anyway: )**

,,Do you think you can like and be next to _my_ Sasuke without my permission??"

,,And you are…..??"

,,Karin!The President of Sasuke fan club!!!"

,,Look Karin-slut first I HATE chiken haired butt and second I can cuz sensei so…..???Who do you think you are ???"

,,ARGHHHHHH" angry, she then raise her fist and wanted to go with it to sakura's jaw but was caught.

Sakura caught her fist with a hand and then thrower on the ground. And she didn't even have to use her force.

_**Shanaroooo!!!!How can she punch me when I have green belt ???(A/N:Like me:D)**_

_I dunoo!!!Or she is stupid or she is……..too stupid to be stupid!!!!__**(A/N:I think that doesn't have sense but ……maybeeee…..it has!!!???)**_

Sakura then walked with Ino,that was staring in amazement along with the others at her,to the next class.

_Interesting,………_tought Sasuke after he saw what happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch Time:

,,Hey forehead girl c'mon here to eat lunch with the others friends of mine!"said Ino.

,,OK Ino-pig !" Sakura followed her at a tree where there were 2 girls and 4 boys.

,,Hi Naruto"said Sakura.

,,Hi Sakura-chan"

,,Guys these is Sakura"said ino to the others.

,,Hi Sakura!My name is Hinata Hyuga."said a girl with purple hair and white seemed like a shy person.**(A/N:here she doesn't tremble…..mendoksena-.-_)**

,,Hi Hinata-chan!Nice to meet you!"

,,Hi Sakura-chan!My name is Tenten"said a tomboy girl with brown hair in 2 buns and brow eyes.

,,Sakura-chan this is Shikamaru a lazy boy,this is Neji Hinata's cousin and the last one …. The chiken haired butt :Sasuke!!!!He is famous in school cuz he is cool mysterious and gorgeous or something like that"said Naruto \.

,,Well I think they are blind cuz they didn't saw a chiken haired butt gay that's arrogant and the most indifferent ice cub that ever existed un this planet named Terra!!!Oh and hi guys nice to meet you^^!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They said hi while Sasuke was controlling his anger when he said:

,,Listen Pinky, I know that you are not a fan of mine but could you at least--"

,,No."interrupted Sakura.

,,So you play tough don't you Pinky???Well--"

,,If you call me Pinky again I'll rip your horrible face!"said Sakura in a dead tone that can send you chills on your spine.

,,Can't you remember at least that my name is Sakura Haruno,Uchiha!!!!"

_**Enough with this!let's rip his head!!!!Cha!!!**_

_Calm down inner I'll resolve this without a battle._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

,,What now?Did a cat take your tongue?"said Sakura again in a dead tone but with anger this time. Now that's it . Sasuke was scared. Sasuke Uchiha was frightened because of a little girl .But a little girl that can shut the mouth of who she wants. He inhaled and exhaled deep to to come back to his coolself and said:

,,I can do what I want _**Pinky!**_Cuz I said so!" then smirked at the angry death looking girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Recap:

,,What now?Did a cat take your tongue?"said Sakura again in a dead tone but with anger this time. Now that's it . Sasuke was scared. Sasuke Uchiha was frightened because of a little girl .But a little girl that can shut the mouth of who she wants. He inhaled and exhaled deep to come back to his coolself and said:

,,I can do what I want _**Pinky!**_Cuz I said so!" then smirked at the angry death looking girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Then chiken butt bastard we can settle this without words!!"said Sakura.

Everyone that was near them were now looking at the fight between these 2. Then Sakura took action.

,,Do. Not. Call. Me. Ever. _**PINKY!!!!!!**_ said Sakura then \have him a punch in stomach. Sasuke was shoked that she was so strong. Hell he was threw at the next tree that was 10 meters behind him.

_That bitch!!!Isn't she a bit too strong?????? _thought Sasuke.

He stayed there for about 2 min then walked to the group. Everyone stared in amazement again at the cherry blossom girl. Is was her first day and she already punched 2 people.

,,Aren't you a bit too strong??"said Sasuke when he reached them.

,,Well that's me! Not a _**PINKY**_ weak fan girl of yours!"said Sakura then stucked her tongue at him with a grin on her face.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!_

..We gotta go!!! What do you have next guys"asked Sakura the others.

,,P. E. "said Ino,Shikamaru,Sasuke and Naruto.

,,We have art." said Tenten,Neji and Hinata.

,,Cool I have P.E!!!"said Sakura.

,,Then let's go!!"said Ino as she dragged Sakura with her to where girls change.

,,What a drag!!"said Shikamaru then sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Okay my youthful students full of youthfulness!!! Beacause you are so youthful in this youthful day run a youthful distance of 800 youthful meters"said Guy-sensei and then winked at them.

,,Guy-sensei!!!" said a student that looked like their teacher. The same green spandex suit and unique (tooo unique) hairstyle.

,,Lee!!"said Guy-sensei.

,,Guy-sensei!!"

,,LEEE!!!!"

,,ENOUGH!!!!" said one of the students.

,,Are they always like that??"asked Sakura Ino as she sweat dropped at the 2 freaks.

,,Yes."said Ino with a sigh.

,,Now then Run my youthful students with your youthful power and resistence of youthfulness!!"said Guy-sensei and then whistled at them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 2 minutes the half of the students gave up. In front were Sakura,Sasuke,Ino and miraculous Shikamaru. Ino then gave up because she said her face had enough and if she will continue she will look with 2 years older something that I can't believe but whatever.

Then Shikamaru fell on the ground asleep. So Sakura and Sasuke were the only one that ran the rest.

,,I have an idea!"said Sakura

,,What?"

,,Let's make a bet. If I am at the finish line first you will not call me pinky again,but if you are there first I will not call you chiken butt bastard. Ok?

,,Ok."said Sasuke liking the idea.

,,The 3.….,2.……,1.…..,RUN!"yelled Sakura.

Every student was curios who will be the winner. They stared at them like there will be no tomorrow.

The winner was………..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,I won,I won!!!!!!Take that chiken butt bastard!!!!!!" said who do you think…????…Sakura!!

,,Hn" said poor Sasuke.

_Flashback:_

_Every student was curios who will be the winner. They stared at them like there will be no tomorrow._

_Sasuke was first. He closed his eyes as he was passing the finish line. But then he felt a small wind. He opened his eyes. There she was in her full glory. She was in front of him after she ran like a racket."__End of Flashback._

_RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!_

_,,_Okay my youthful class you are all dismissed with youthful and a youthful good job my youthful cherry blossom youthful student!!!!!"said Guy-sensei. Sakura responsed with a nod. Then she went with Ino to change.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After School:

Sakura waved goodbye at In,then walked to her home alone. She then spoted Sasuke. He was walking 15 meters in front of her.

,,Chiken-butt bastard"whispered Sakura with an angry tone.

_**OMG his back is sooooo HAWT!!! **_screamed InnerSakura.

_Owwwwwww……..Shut The Fuck Up!!!I've seen better guys then him _retorted Sakura. She sighed ,but was audible for Sasuke to hear.

_Maaaaaannnnnnnn……..why does he have such a good hearing sense???!!!! _thought Sakura.

,,Hey! What are you doing here?Stalker!!!"said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

,,I'm going home,chiken-butt bastard!!!"said a fury Sakura.

,,Well then _**PINKY,**_where do you live?"asked Sasuke.

,,Hey ,we made a bet and I won!!"warned Sakura.

,,Okay…,Sakura-chan…."said Sasuke wishpering her name just for him.

,,Huh??!!"

,,Nevermind! I'm going home. See you tomorrow at school."said Sasuke and walked away.

Sakura then realized that she reached her home.

_That was fast ……._sweat dropped Sakura.

_**But could we 've been hearing wrong or did he say our real name???!!!!!**_asked InnerSakura.

_No idea…….But I think I heard something like ,,Sakura-chan.."_

_**You think?**_

_Oh just shut up it's the end of my first day at this school and I have a headache!!!!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Then she went in her house. She talked to her mother about her first day(without the parts where she yelled or punched) while they were eating in the dinning room.

Her father died because of cancer after a week she was born. So she didn't have a memory of him and her mum didn't want to talk about this.

She then went to her bedroom,wrote her homework and went to take a shower. After that she walked wearing her cute pink and black PJ top and shorts and went in her bed with her books to study for tomorrow.**(A/N:just like me when it's school^.^)** She fell asleep at 11:30 p. and dreamed about how will be ger second day at that high school???

* * *

**gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai!!!!!!! . i know it's 2222222222 short but gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai i was so lazy that i didn't wanna 2 write but ch 3 will come soon cuz i already wrote a part of him and i hope it will repay you cuz this is 2 short and i didn't wrote it soon^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Recap:

She then went to her bedroom,wrote her homework and went to take a shower. After that she walked wearing her cute pink and black PJ top and shorts and went in her bed with her books to study for tomorrow**.(A/N:just like me when it's school^.^)** She fell asleep at 11:30 p. dreamed about how will be ger second day at that high school???

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like her usual morning routine,Sakura went to take a shower after she broke her eighth alarm clock this month. After,she ate an orange and waved goodbye at her mother. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a hot pink halter top and a pair of ZooYork convers that were black and hot pink like her top**.(A/N:inspiration from my pair of ZooYork black and hot pink converses^.^).**

When she entered in Konoha High School she met the entire male population from that school (except the male from her group) that joined her fan club.

Great. My second day and I have fan boys…tought Sakura

Ino,Shikamaru,Tenten,Neji,Hinata and Naruto gasped at what they saw.

,,Sakura I love your boobs. Let me shake them"a perv fan boy screamed.

,,I wanna squeze them too!!"another fan boy said and hugged Sakura like hell cause her boobs would show like ballons that were going to explode. His hands then made theyre way under her top and under her bra playing with huge boobs. Sakura moaned making him to push and push her boobs with his fingers cupping them so vigorous . While he kissed her hungrily his toungue touching all she has in her mounth, his hands were going down down until they reached her panties. Gotcha he thinked. His lips moved from her lips to her breasts and his hands massaging her ass.

Sakura couldn't believe. This guy had the force to push her on a wall and she couldn't protest at all he was doing to her.

His hands now made again theyre way to her breasts saving the best part for later. But this time he opened her bra and put it on the floor.

The group couldn't do anything. Naruto fell unconscious at the part when the fan boy hugged her. Then,Shikamaru did the same but at the part when Sakura moaned. And the last,Neji,the bra was on the floor. So Ino,Tenten,Hinata couldn't do anything because of the fans blocking theyre way to Sakura.

Then Sakura saw something. She blinked and she then saw her in Sasuke's arms holding her bridal style.

,,S-S-Sa-a-s-s-u-ke??!!!!!"said Sakura shuttering.

,,Hey bitch let my cherry blossom down!! She's mine!! Don't you see that she isn't relieved that you interrupted--"the fan boy couldn't end the sentence cause was punch in gut by Sasuke,putting Sakura down.

,,The rest is for you."said Sasuke letting her beat the fan boy to pulp after what he done.

_**Shaaaaaaaaanaaaaaaaroooooo!Let's use that move cause it's a special moment ok?**_

_Hell yeah!!!!!!!!!_

Sakura then ran at full speed at him. When she was 1 meter away from him she stand in her hands and rotated her ,her legs full with chakra. She kicked him in face for about 5 times then charged at him a punch that sent him at the end of the hall that was more that 30 meters long. The fan boy was there in his pool of his blood with his face disfigured.

,,Shanarooooooooo!!!!"screamed Sakura and punched the air in front of her.

,,Calm down Sakura before he dies!"said Sakura walking to her.

,,Sakura are you okay????!!!"said the girls in syncron runnig too to Sakura.

,,Yeah I'm fine but I can't believe how I couldn't push him away from me!!!!"said Sakura angry at herself.

,,Don't worry Sakura-chan. Now you did more than push him away!!"said Hinata and giggled along with the girls.

,,Gomene guys but I think that I need to go to my locker and to bathroom to wash me and put you know…..my bra….."said Sakura pointing agt her breasts. Then Sasuke blushed but hid it with his bangs

,,Yeah….Sure! But be careful this time Sakura!We will meet in front of homeroom and excuse us to go to principal to say what happened ok?"asked Ino.

,,OK! Meet me there! "said Sakura walking away.

,,Hey what happened here where's Sakura-chan? Last time she was hugg--"then Naruto remembered and nosebleed falling unconscious again.

,,Perv!!!!!!"screamed the girls while Sasuke said,,Dobe…."again trying to hide the blush formed again,but this time Ino saw it.

,,Ne, Sasuke-kun where did you were!!!!???asked Ino.

,,Behind Sakura but when we walked in Konoha High School I met the fan girls and she met her fan boys.I could escape from the girls but then I saw her begin ,,raped"by one of her rabbid fan boys and all the boys let you all alone so I needed to take action."said Sasuke not looking at Ino.

,,So you saw all the scenes ,ne??"said Ino stucking her tongue wheb he saw him covering his nose.

,,Soooooooooo……….sssooooooommmeeeeebbbbbooooodddddyyyy haaaassss aaaa crrrrruuuuuusssshhh!!!!"sang Ino aloud, but Hinata and Tenten weren't there cause they went to see if the guys were alright.

,,Shut up Ino!!!!"hissed Sasuke looking like a tomato.

,,So you admit you like Sakura…maybe you love her don't you???"

,,And you shikamaru,ne??"said Sasuke with a smirk. After he ended his sentece she shut her mounth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sakura was looking in the mirror of the girl's bathroom when Karin opened the door. Because Sakura sprinted in a toillet and lock herself and Karin wasn't looking were she was going she didn't see Sakura . She was with other bitches from school.

,,Girls I have a plan to make Sasuke-kun love me! If you help me cuz I'm generous I'll help you with other guys.

,,I want to be with Shikamaru!!!"said one slut.

,,I want with Neji!"

,,I was looking for Naruto!!"

,,Very well then. I'll help you with your guys while you help me with my Sasuke-kun agreed??"spoke Karin

..Agreed!!!"cheerd the sluts.

Then they went went out of looked again in the mirror and dashed out to met with Ino. But she was confused about why she feel something in her chest when that sluts talked about Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Hey Ino!Gomene for the wait!!"said Sakura when she arrived in the front of her classroom's door.

,,Nandemonai! Let's go! I recall wannna said everything that happened to Lady Tsunade"said Ino with joy in her eyes.

,,Ok"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,…..so that's what happened Tsunade-shishou!"said Sakura.

Sakura knew Tsunade before she went to this school. Heck she knew her from when….let's seeee……..since she was 4 years old and her mum was even then depressed about her husband. When her mum fainted or wasn't feeling well, Sakura was talking to Tsunade to,,save her mommy" because Tsunade was the best doctor in Konoha.

So she was as a second mum for her also when Sakura's mum had a depressed period and Sakura came to Tsunade to stay with her until her mum was alright again. Sakura also in this time became more specialized in medicine so she was very good at lots of things.

So for her ,,daughter"to happened something like that wasn't allowed.

,,Where is that coughbastardcough right now??!!!"hissed Tsunade.

,,I think even now is lying unconscious at the end of the hall from the parter."said Sakura.

,,Very good done Sakura. That's my apprentice for you!!"said proud Tsunade.

,,Hai!!"

,,Excuse me,but apprentice ?"said a little confused Ino.

,,Hai I've become her apprentice when I was 4 years old"said Sakura

,,Even little"commented Tsunade.

,,So that's why she also has the super-human streght."said Ino.

,,Hai. I know Tsunade-shishou since I was little."

,,Very well then. I'll get Hei's(fan boy's name) parents to discuss about this. Until then you are dismissed and free until next period."said Tsunade.

,,Haii!!!"said the girls and then went out of the room".

After 5 min:

,,Shizune!!!!Where's my sake??????" screamed a fury Tsunade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sakura and Ino were walking on the coridoors.

,,……..and that was awesome!!!"said an amused Ino.

,,Ino I have to say something…."said a serious Sakura.

,,What ?"asked Ino now knowing is something serious.

,,I............

* * *

**konichiwa minna ^.^.Like i said i wanted to repay you for not updating ch 2 soon with ch 3 !!! and here it's now and th ediff between i updated ch 2 and ch 3 is about i dunno less than 5 hours.....hoooray i think......nahhhhh bad idea..nvm YOSH!!!! on with the story hope you like my ,,creation" and i will give my best 4 the 4th ch 2 come soon and good^^ ja-ne!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_QUESTION~!!!!_**

**Should I continue writing rebel boy or stop and delete it~?!!!!**

**If I stop, should I write another sasusaku vampire fic or sinobi fic?!!**

**Pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeee answer me how fast u can T_____T**

**~the troubled elina-chan~**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAAAAAYY~!!!!!!!**

**I decided!!!! I'll continue writing rebel boy ~!!!! Thx 4 the reviews~!!!!! ^.^**

**But I'll start it not today or tomorrow….(schoool….T_T) I think Saturday or Sunday :D**

**Yosh ~!!! I'm fired up !!( ganbare elina-chan~!!!) **

**Also I'll think about a vampire fic or sinobi fic (also sasusaku ;) )**

**Thx 2 all ~!!! ^__________________________^**

**~elina-chan~**


End file.
